The Rebellion of a Lion
by Quita
Summary: /Lament of Innocence prequel/ 11th C., Europe: The Crusades waged on in the East, taking many a honourable knight away from their family, lands and everything important to them. Baron Leon Belmont was only one such man amongst many.
1. Prelude to the Dark Abyss

The Rebellion of a Lion - Castlevania Lament of Innocence

* * *

_"...all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are called according to his purpose. " Romans 8:28

* * *

_11th century, Romania; The first Crusades waged on in the East, taking many a knight and honourable soldier away from their lands and their feudal lords. 

Heretics. They had to be destroyed if they could not be changed or give back the Holy Lands, said the Church. And in the name of God, the loyal men went forth to spill the blood of those who refused to give up their old ways to the name of the Roman Catholic God.

Despite this event, that would be deemed something similar to 'pointless' or a 'waste of time', the Church and clergy in charge never bothered to deal with the problems that arose near their homeland. [Much like how people of the 21st century tend to worry about hungry people in 3rd world countries when there are plenty of hungry people in their own home towns.

A select few knights desperately tried to get permission to deal with the problems in the homeland, but the clergy would not see it. For whatever their pompous reasoning's, they didn't find the rising monster problem any threat.

"God will handle this," They said. "And furthermore, if you attempt to sortie, you will be turning your back on Him and his good will."

And so was the case for a long, long while.


	2. From Battle to Ballroom

Mathais Cronqvist; tactician, looked over the area map that lay before him on a table in the armaments tent. He scratched at his aching head in attempt to distract him from the migraine he was suffering. He hadn't told anyone he was in pain, but it was now becoming apparent to a few of his comrades.

After all, it had lasted for 3 days now. Just before dawn, he had tried to soothe it with some tea, but no avail. The idea of writing home to his new wife, Elisabetha, for any cure ideas came to mind. The woman was a wonder with natural healing.

His closest friend, Leon Belmont, who was leading their current campaign, had insisted that he stop his brilliant divisions and that he should go get some rest. Flattered, Mathias declined, admitting to being a little homesick. He merely wished to keep at his job of devising the perfect plan so that Leon could lead a raid into the enemy camp and push them back over the northern border of their homeland.

Leon stepped into the tent, in his full chain mail armor, accented with solid shin, shoulder and arm guards. Concerned, he removed his long white cloak and draped it over his friend's shoulders. He figured he might have been a little cold, as all he wore were a few thin garments, as fine and richly decorated they were. The man loved his silk.

"I can understand that you want to go home as soon as possible, as do we all, but we cannot have the brains of this company keel over from exhaustion. Please, for the sake of your health…have a nap, Mathias. Don't make me give it as an order."

He sighed, giving the blond credit for being persuasive. He wrapped the cloak around his chilled self and sat down in his chair. With a flick of his long black hair he spoke,

"Very well. Now, get out so I can rest."

"...And if I do, how can I be sure that you are really resting?" The other laughed, giving him a suspicious look.

"Do you not trust me that much, Leon?"

"I never said that," He replied with a smile, turned, then left the tent. Once outside, he gave orders to the guards posted outside that no one was to disturb Lord Cronqvist until high noon had passed.

Mathais chuckled to himself at the level of dedication his friend had for him. Now if only he could dedicate himself to a woman like that. Of all people he knew, he deserved to be happy, and not waste his livelihood in solitude as a dog of the army. br

Leon had the charisma of Jesus Christ, just without the healing and the ongoing talk of God, and many of the feudal lords back home had daughters that simply adored him. Much to the disappointment of the daughters AND their parents, Leon never really paid much attention to their advances. Furthermore, he tended to avoid any social gatherings in the village or at the manor house as of late.  
He was simply too oblivious to love, or really getting to know any fair lady that might have taken his fancy.

"Or is he just smarter than the rest of us men?" Mathias muttered to himself, smiling. He himself had settled into marrying the first girl that he had been attracted to. All had worked out well… for the most part.  
Though they had been married for nearlytwo years, they were childless. He couldn't really complain about that, but it still was an issue that plagued the back of his mind. Not of who was 'to blame' for the lack of children, but just the idea of the joy he might experience in partaking of the act of raising a child.

Sighing, he gave up thinking on the current matter and kicked his feet up on to the table. Reclining slightly, he shuffled in his spot for a moment before finding the perfect position to rest in.

The battle had waged on for some time now, and the light from the setting sun was waning. The enemy camp was all but leveled, yet there were still many a strong and resilient fighter left to deal with. Leon, leading the light cavalry, cried out to his footmen to keep fighting then fired an order over to the company of heavy-cavalry men stationed not too far from the flank of the formation.

"Second Brigade! Now! Front and center charge!"

Rearing and whinnying followed as those men urged their horses forward, in the meanwhile Leon's company quickly moved out of the way. With the sudden rush of the armoured equine beasts, the opposing forces turned and took off from the site after failing to stop the advancement of the heavy creatures. They were simply too quick and powerful to overcome.

With a cheer, the footmen, knights and the other soldiers raised their weapons into the air in victory. Their mission was successful… and they could finally return home... for now.

Up on a hill by the base camp, Mathias looked on at the battle site and heard the triumphant cheering. He smiled darkly to himself and returned to the inside of the armaments tent.

A rough fortnight later, upon the return of the company of Leon and Mathias, the lord of the main manor decided to throw a feast in their honour. Mathias had been ecstatic about the news. Not only could he indulge in higher class socializing again, but Leon couldn't duck out of this event.

Perfect chance to get him to talk to someone.

He, in his black fur cloak and ceremonial tactician robes, smiled to himself again, rubbing his chin in delight while obviously not listening to what the feudal lord was saying in his big speech to his honoured guests in very large ballroom they all currently occupied.

Leon, in his ceremonial knight garb, sat proudly next to him at the head banquet table, glanced over and whispered an inquiry as to what he was smiling about.

Sitting on Mathias's other side was Elisabetha, in all her blonde haired glory. She smoothed out her yellow dress, looked over at Leon, smiled and then echoed his question at her husband.

With a quick lie, Mathias replied that he thought the shirt the long-winded lord was wearing was hideous. With a blink, Leon studied the man's shirt. Yellow and green stripes. He could see the humour in that… The fact that he bought the lie made Mathias smile even broader. Ah, what an innocent friend indeed.

When the other lord finished his speech, he raised his glass to the duo and drank to their gifts of wisdom, tactics and sense of righteousness. The rest of the room followed suit, courteously raising their glasses in toast. In reply, Leon took incentive to stand and toast all the men that had fought bravely and honestly in their offence mission.  
A short moment turned into an inspiration speech, as he exuberantly went on about the importance of valour, honour, truth and tact when engaging in warfare, also in compassion, kindness and respect when dealing with comrades, whether they are above or below your rank.

When he was through, shouts of "hurrah", "here, here!" and the like echoed throughout the room, as did a light round of applause.

The lord of the household stood once again when the guests settled down. "And with that, let us feast!" He announced, servants instantly bringing trays upon trays of delicious food into the hall on fine silver platters.

During the feasting, Mathias glanced around the room, checking out any interesting noblewomen in the room, that might possibly catch his friend's eye. It seemed like a lost cause, as a lot of the aristocrats in the area were... either large in body or... to thin in the face. Unattractive either way.

Elisabetha looked up from her meal and noticed his eyes falling upon a rather thin and pale maiden across the room, with dark brown hair styled in buns that adorned both sides of her head. She smiled to herself and nudged her husband. Startled, he examined her questioning look and smiled sheepishly.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was trying to look for someone suitable for Lord Belmont?" He whispered, making a slight nod towards Leon in referral to him. His wife only smiled and nodded then took a sip of her wine.

Oblivious, Leon continued to talk to the lord of the household about the previous mission, it's ups and downs, what would be needed for the next campaign and so on. However, when his addresser excused himself from the table for a moment, he turned and attempted to have a light conversation with the Cronqvists.  
Before he could finish a sentence, Elisabetha pointed out the Lady Trantoul and asked his opinion. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Though humoring her, he glanced over at the mentioned noblewoman. He indeed found her pretty, and from what he could tell from his position, a polite conversationalist.

The young Trantoul paused after a moment of talking with another lady to her left, then looked over at him and established eye contact for a brief moment before shifting her eyes away shyly.

"She's undoubtedly attractive, but… what would she want with me?" He asked the fair Elisabetha whom merely gave him a smile in return.

"You are hopeless, Leon. Utterly hopeless." Mathias, weary with the lack of ego in his friend, meekly prodded at the vegetables on his plate with his fork. His wife patted him on the back and addressed Leon politely.

"He only wishes for you to be happy, and I too believe that you should start considering the idea of looking for someone to share your life with."

He clearly had to think about the idea for a moment, before he nodded at her stared into his drink.

"I appreciate your kindness, Lady Cronqvist. And yours too, Mathias. Though… I do slightly wish you wouldn't be so… concerned about such matters?"

The dark haired one looked at him out of the corner of one eye, smiling. "Bah, then what kind of friend would I be to you? It's would be a boring friendship, I think, if I didn't stir you up a little, every now and then."

"It is too bad I haven't been able to do the same to you," Leon parried, another wry smile crawling across his face.

After all the guests had been fed and watered to their liking, the host requested of his household staff that the tables be cleared and that the minstrels move from the center of the room to one of the corners so that any who wish to, might dance to their fine melodies.

Mathias excused himself from his present company at the head table and walked past the socializing nobles on the left side of the room to get to the minstrels whom were just finishing their relocating. Quietly, he requested that they play a song that was a bit more livelier, as opposed to their previous dinner serenades. The troupe leader, a lyres-man, smiled and named a Scottish song that they had just recently learned.

"As long as the our honourable host doesn't mind, then that will be most appropriate, thank you." That done, he slowly moved his way back to the head table as the music filled the room and many of the other nobles moved to dance, as if they knew how the steps went. In actuality, they were really doing the favoured dance of their home province.

In the meanwhile, Elisabetha was mentioning her current studies to Leon.  
"...It's a lot of fun to see the look on the elder's faces when they find out I'm nearly as learned as Mathias. I rather like being an advanced educated woman. But it's almost as if it's blasphemy for me to study the sciences."

Leon smiled, understanding to a degree how she felt. He wasn't as advanced as Mathias either, but he was familiar with reading, map work, math and medical doctrines.

"Honestly, it shouldn't be thought as so. I believe everyone has the right to learn about whatever they have interest in,"

"How modern of you, Baron." Happy with his reply, she rose her goblet to him in toast to modern thinking. The other nodded and touched his goblet to hers, saying "cheers" before taking another light swig of his drink.

Mathias approached the table with hands clasped behind his back. He grinned mischievously and looked at Leon as he then mentioned about him introducing him to his 'insufferable' distant cousin whom was in question. That said with a wink, of course.

The blond lord rolled his eyes and went back to staring into his wine goblet. As the Cronqvist pair moved to dance, he trained one eye on them, smiling at how good they looked together. Subconsciously, he eventually found his eyes falling upon the Lady Trantoul again, who was not dancing but was rather still sitting in her seat, conversing with her father.

Once again, she caught his gaze, this time holding it for a moment and smiling at him. He couldn't help but be a little transfixed by her, only breaking eye contact when Lord Trantoul turned his head to see what his daughter was smiling at.  
Again, the young noble stared into his wine, looking into the reflection of his deep blue eyes in the red liquid. br

What he didn't see was that the older lord smiled, now quite happy to see whom his child had given a thought towards. Due to the Belmont's reputation, he obviously had no complaints.

Not much later, Elisabetha startled the life out of him, asking him why he looked so glum at a joyous party. Almost knocking over his cup, he scrambled to keep it from spilling. After doing so, he looked at her and politely replied that he wasn't extremely fond of such events.

Lady Cronqvist laughed gently and said that it would take some time to get used to such stuffy parties. And to be quite honest with him, she still wasn't used to them. Her addressee laughed and gave his head a shake.

"But enough talk," Said she, grabbing one of his hands and giving a light pull. "My dear husband has requested that you dance with me, my lord."

He sighed, smiling at her perseverance. He moved around the side of the table, wondering what his dear friends were up to. They assumed a natural dance position and moved with the music unison.  
Leon scanned the room for Mathias, while waltzing around the central area with Elisabetha. She eventually noticed what he was doing, thusly she asked him a strange question in order to distract him.

"Baron, how many men have you slain in battle?"

Surprised, he looked at her and blinked a few times, indicating his speechlessness.

Excellent. She had his attention.

"My lady, what kind of question is that to ask?"

Just before she could even attempt to reply, Mathias purposely brushed past them with his own dancing partner.

"Oop, excuse me," He blurted, giving Leon a wink as he led the Lady Trantoul in a waltz around the central area. Jaw slightly agape, Leon barely even heard Elisabetha finally answer his question.

"It was one to distract you with," Said she.

Although confused, he still kept time with the music and mentally recalled the steps of the ever changing moves of the particular dance. Upcoming was a part where the couples in motion were to exchange partners with those on their left for a short twirl and a close interlude before giving them back.  
Before he was even aware of it, Mathias, somewhere near by muttered 'switch' to Elisabetha and then Leon suddenly found himself dancing with Lady Trantoul.

Eyes wide, he managed to spin her gently as required and then held her close for a moment before the waltzed on. She smiled bashfully, coyly rubbing the thumb of her leading hand over his, then downcast her eyes to the floor on her right. And in another instant she was gone, back with Mathias and Elisabetha back with he. Triumphant, the blonde woman looked up at the noble and smiled.

"Aren't we brilliant?" She asked, referring to the combined think power of she and her husband.

"Brilliant is not the word," Leon replied under his breath.

The song was over a moment later and everyone stopped to applaud the talented minstrels. After they took their bows, they resumed their positions and played a lighter song, in which gave cue to some of the servants to filter into the room with trays of refreshments.

Mathias and Elisabetha instantaneously moved towards one another, their dances partners in tow.

"My dear, I'd like you to formally meet Lord Belmont," Said Mathias, nudging Sara towards Leon a little.

"My lady, it is a honour," He said to her, pausing a moment in anticipation of her holding out a hand. She never did. Thus he bowed, surprisingly at the same time that she curtsied. Hmm. It was quite possible that she didn't like to be touched by anyone but those who were very close to her, like her father. Very understandable in these times.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my Lord. And may I add that you dance divinely?" She said with another one of her kind smiles.

"Why thank you. But it was you who were more graceful,"

"Oh please," She waved a hand and turned her head away to ask Mathias's opinion.

Unfortunately, he was no longer behind her. Nor was Elisabetha behind Leon. In unison, they looked past the others talkative nobles around them, back to the head table. The Cronqvists were calmly at their seats, slyly raising their glasses to the other two.  
Sara then looked at Leon and shook her head slightly with a sigh.

"Are they not adorable?" She said with slight sarcasm.

"Adorable is not the word," He muttered, just barely audible to her.

"True." She giggled lightly upon catching his sentiment. "My Lord, may I request that you escort me out to the court yard? I find it a little thick in here."

"I'd be honoured, my lady,"

They then walked to the serene courtyard of the manor. Undeniably, it was a little boisterous in the main hall and it was also a little unnerving to so have many people peer over at them. Sara walked by Leon's side, having refused his arm earlier and lead him past a lovely fountain, to the far wall of the small garden. The wall wasn't very tall, so it was no problem for them to lean their arms upon the top of it and look out at the scenery of the rolling hills of Wallachia in the moonlight.  
Conversation was sparse, save for the obligatory talk of the weather, family health and birthrights. A little boring none the less, but what was to be done? After a long pause, Lady Trantoul couldn't help but try a different topic of conversation.

"Um, my lord, if you don't mind me asking, but... I wish to know how many men have died by your sword."

That question again.

Leon sighed to himself and cleared his throat before answering. "To be honest, I am afraid of what you would think of me if I answered your question." He said with a nervous tone.  
She kept that same cute smile on her face as she shrugged off his nervousness. "You are a knight after all, my lord. It is expected of you to kill in God's name. I do believe it has not affected you for the worse. Now with a response like that, however, I must say I am suspicious, and I am presuming that you mean to imply that I would be disgusted by the wake of death your sword has brought?"

She was a clever girl, also a very patient one, for it took him a moment to answer her lengthy query.

"To be quite honest, it has only been barely a handful that have died by my hand," He said, turning his head away slightly. "In battle, I move to disable. I've only killed in order to save the life of one of my men."

"Disable, as in strike at their weapon hands so they cannot attack, or strike at their legs so they cannot advance any further? Astounding."

"...Well, yes, my lady. Exactly." Amazing, some of the women he had spoken to in the past had either needed an explanation of 'disable' or just full out thought he was a coward. "...But some would call it 'cowardice'."

Sara blinked, surprised that anyone would consider such a noble thing cowardly. She planted her hands firmly on the support before her and stared at the horizon as she spoke as clearly as she could.

"My lord, it is my firm belief that it is too easy for a man to kill, it is human nature after all. I do think it takes more courage not to kill a man,"

"...Really? You think so?" Leon couldn't help but smile a little, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes. Consider how much harder it would be to face a man you have wounded, than to face one you have killed."

"Very true. I have never really given much thought to that point of view. You are very wise, my lady."

A slight pink arose in her cheeks, the first time a compliment of his had made her blush. Obviously she wasn't used to her intelligence be commented on, as opposed to compliments on her grace or beauty.

"Why thank you. No one really likes to admit when I am right about a subject... Except for my father of course,"

"May I enquire about your father? He seems to be quite proud of you,"

"Yes, he is. But then, I'm his only child, sadly. He bears no ill will against me for being the cause of my mother's death, as he knew it would be risky for a frail woman such as herself to bear him a child. He has told me though, that it is almost like a fair trade, as my mother lives on in me. I hope that is true, as from what I have heard of her, she was a very dignified woman of heart."

Leon smiled kindly as she spoke, nodding at her when she looked at him to see his reaction. "In a way, I envy you for being the only child of your family. I found it a little trying to grow up with two younger brothers. It got even harder when our father died in service. I can understand what it's like to live with only one parent around to teach what is right from wrong."

She nodded, understanding. "Do you know what my first name means, my lord?" She said after a moment. When he shook his head 'no', she smiled to herself and turned away.  
"It means 'princess'. Hmm. That's his pet name for me... And I cannot stand it. How do you tell someone you love about something that they do that grates your nerves?"

"I'm not too sure, really." He paused, taking a moment to ponder her question. "If you felt the need, I'm sure you could take his lordship aside and explain to him that the name was suiting when you were a child and now that you are a woman, it just doesn't seem... proper?"

She looked back at him, watching the young baron rub his chin in thought as he answered her question. A very good answer, too.

"I shall try that. I thank you, my lord. Oh! Speaking of my father, there he is now." She paused, looking over at the doorway to which her father stood. He called out with a smile, that it was time for them to depart.  
"My apologies, I must go. I must say it has been a real pleasure conversing with you, my lord." She curtsied, still not moving to give him her hand.

Not surprised this time, he bowed in return. "The pleasure is mine. I am grateful that you made an otherwise dull evening enjoyable, my lady."

Sara smiled and whispered "I hope to see you again soon," as she turned and went to her father's side. With a small wave to him, they both left the courtyard.

Now alone, the young Belmont sighed, resting against the brickwork before him. Comfortable, he looked at the stars above, smiling to himself and thinking about how refreshing it had been to talk to an educated woman other than Elisabetha.

"So? How did it fare?" Mathias asked slyly, as he crept up behind his friend who had just returned to the ballroom.

"If you do not watch your tongue," The Baron smirked, poking him in the ribs after spinning to face him. "I'll be saying 'fare thee well' to you for the night."

A mock look of hurt played across his face as he handed the other a goblet of honey mead. "Tsk. A tad touchy are we, Leon?"

"As usual, my friend." Still smiling, he gratefully took a draught of the sweet ale and raised the cup to his friend. "To the cunning Cronqvists."

"... Who are having a second year anniversary party next week," Mathias added hastily, knowing full well that Leon could not shy away from attending.  
"Since you were my lead groomsman, you know the obligation that follows..."

"...Damn tradition." He muttered, a slight scowl flashing to view as he drank the last his drink.

And so the next few days flew by with little meaning for Leon, as he found himself dreading the arrival of another stiff, formal party. Another of his worries was what attire he should wear to the Cronqvists affair, since his knight uniform was not exactly right for the occasion. Coincidentally, the morning before the event, his mother approached him in his chambers with a fine wooden box inlaid with gold cross designs. She explained to him that she felt it would be right if he wore something that his father had once cherished so greatly.

"My dear, I know it may not be the perfect time, as I wanted to save this for when you were more that eighteen summers old, but the need has arisen for you to wear this. I think our dear Mathias's father will remember it."

Dressed only in his black sleeping garb, Leon quickly took the box over to his writing desk and opened it. He was surprised to see that inside was a unique red and white coat. It was more like an obscenely long vest, but it was still very fashionable.  
Some of the finest white cotton he had ever felt made up the garment, and red tanned leather made for the elaborate trim. He ran a hand over some of the diamond studs on the trim and smiled at the elder Lady Belmont. Words failed him as he tried his best to thank her.

"Take care of that, my son. A lot of my best work went into it. May it protect you always." Hugging him, she smiled again & left the room so he could dress in peace.

A short while later, Leon entered the common room, wearing a pair of black and grey striped pants, a black turtle-necked tunic, his every day boots and naturally, the coat.

"What do you think?" He asked when his only living parent glanced up at him from her book.

"Very courteous, my dear. But it needs something... Go get your vine embossed belt and put it on. I think that should do it."

He did just that, and then paraded back into the room. When she gave him a nod of approval, he smiled, excused himself from her presence and headed over to the kitchen for breakfast.


	3. Courtliness

"Baron! You look very distinguished in that coat!" Exclaimed Elisabetha as Leon entered the main hall of the Cronqvist home, where the couple were cordially welcoming everyone who entered.

"I've seen that somewhere before..." Mathias grinned slyly at his friend, shaking his hand in greeting and looking him over.  
"At least I think I have... Father might be able to recall it a bit better."

"Indeed," Came the voice of the elder Cronqvist, whom was up and about from his sickbed for the occasion. (The village doctor had supposed it wouldn't kill him to have one day of fun.) He in his long black fur robe and short peppered hair moved towards the trio with a serene look on his face.

"That was the coat of Leon Belmont Senior. His beloved wife made him that as a wedding gift. Her finest work, I do believe. And he wore it as often as he could. I'm surprised it stood up to all the torture he put it through."

The young Belmont smiled in return as he shook the outstretched hand of Lord Cronqvist. With a laugh, the father of the host put an arm around his neck and escorted him into the grand room where the entertainment was being provided. Elisabetha smiled at Mathias as they both watched them disappear into the crowd in the next room.

"I am glad they both look happier today,"

"As am I. I think today will be good for them both..." He paused, smiling at the next pair of guests that entered the doorway.  
"Ah, Lord Trantoul, young Lady Trantoul, welcome, you are just in time for some of the fun we have planned for tonight."

"Devious, aren't you?" Elisabetha muttered aside to him when the Trantouls made their way towards the other guests.

"Never, my love." Came the sarcastic whisper and condescending wink.

In the meanwhile, the guests in the other room were enjoyably chatting and casually sampling the drink and entrees that were laid out on the grand banquet tables on either side of the room. Though it wasn't as big as the manor houses' ballroom, there was still adequate space for anyone who wished to dance to do so in the middle of the room.  
The same minstrels that were at the manor house just a short while ago were in attendance to the current celebration, much to the surprise of many of the guests. Not that they could complain. This particular troupe of bards were considered quite talented. And as a bonus, a bard from the king's court was accompanying them as lead lyres-man. A rare treat indeed.

After everyone who was expected had arrived, the host and hostess entered the room and called for everyone's attention. They announced that they were pleased and grateful that everyone in attendance had come to their humble celebration. Mathias then went on to give a short speech about how precious and wonderful he found marriage to be, and that all men should not be without wives.  
He then paused and winked at Leon upon that remark, many of the other men in the room caught on and guffawed loudly, and some of those closer to the Baron nudged him playfully.  
When all was quiet again, Elisabetha spoke, thanking everyone for attending and then also spoke about her opinion on the same matter. She was a little more... cheeky, however. Her lady friends all giggled, amused at her joke about the mush that a man in love could write.

"Some of it could put a professional bard to shame, really. Angels might even blush at the sight of such sentiments. But seriously, my dear lady friends, it 'tis a wonderful thing, being with the one you love."

Someone cried out "Here, here!" and others echoed in return. Applause soon erupted.

"Okay, okay," Mathias raised his hands defensively and sarcastically told everyone to shut up. They laughed in response.  
"Commence with the music my friends and friend of honour, our guests must be dying to dance,"

The minstrels and their guest nodded to Lord Cronqvist and began to play a light-hearted tune meant for young lovers.

At this time, Leon was still being hauled around by the long-time friend of his late father. Not too bothered by the man's outgoing nature, he allowed himself to be introduced to all the old war friends of his father, most of which he had never met previous but had heard of. Most of them were very shocked by how much he looked like the late Lord Belmont.

"My oh my. He's have a fit if he saw you now, my boy," One had said.

Another had said, "Ah yes, another fine-looking Belmont... Many a knight's daughter will be sad when you finally pick yourself a lady."

The elder Lord laughed at the last comment and cordially excused he and Leon from the company of the others. In a quieter corner of the room, he then grew serious and asked what his young companion hand in mind for the future. As in, what was he planning to do about his marital status. Surely a man of his upbringing wouldn't stay a dog of the military forever?  
Leon's reply wasn't quite what he had expected, but it was still an answer in the least.

"...I have not found reason to relapse in my duties at all, my Lord. I am... not really all that eager to settle down. At least, not just with anyone. I'm... a little fickle, you could say."

"Fickle? Oh dear, you're like Mathias, aren't you?" The other shook his head and gave a coy grin. "You want a learned woman don't you?"

"If at all possible. But as I said, my Lord, I'm not looking for anyone at this time. You understand, correct?"

"Yes, of course. Best of luck to you on your chosen path." The elder sighed, putting a hand on Leon's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Best of luck."

With a sigh and a slight shake of the head, the young Baron smiled to himself. After absorbing the surrounding environment for a few more moments, he found himself somewhat parched and went to find himself some of the mead that was being served.  
As he approached the refreshment table, he came to be in the close proximity of Lord Trantoul. Leon had barely grabbed a goblet of ale for himself before the other had captured him in polite conversation.  
Casually, the other got him talking about the party, both their statures on the battlefield, and of course, whether or not Leon would like to dance with his daughter.

Surprised, yet not so, Leon laughed lightly at the question. "I would, my Lord, but only if she wishes to dance with me, "

With a laugh of approval, Lord Trantoul threw an arm around Leon's shoulders and herded him over to where his daughter was currently.  
She sat by one of the grand windows just across the room from them, staring out into the afternoon sun. She turned just as the men approached and blinked in surprise. Standing, she curtsied politely in greeting once her father unhanded the younger noble from his playful headlock.

Leon nodded to her in return, unsure what to say. Though he needn't wait long before the silence was broken by their elder.

"My dear daughter, you should be proud of your old man. I have found a dance partner." He laughed, giving Sara a sly wink.

"Father, I do believe that I could have found one on my own..." She smiled back, shaking her head ever so slightly.  
"However, is it not strange that we have the same taste in such eligible company?"

Leon rolled his eyes at this light-hearted charade. It was cute and amusing, but... highly unusual of standard father-daughter relations. Wonderful, really.

"Well then, I should be off to refill my drink," Lord Trantoul smirked, his goblet clearly full of honey-mead. With an animated wave of his hand, he was off to confer with some of his buddies from his war company of days past.

Sara motioned to the chair just across from hers as she sat back down. With a smile she looked upon her company with bright eyes as he joined her by the window. Both looked outside for a few moments before their personal silence was broken a short while later.

"You look well, my Lord," She said casually, with a slight glance in his direction. True, it wasn't poetry, but it was a start of decent conversation.

Those first few words were so hard to say. Why, though? She liked this man, so shouldn't it be possible to open up to him?

"As do you, my lady," Leon replied honesty, admiring the light blue dress and y-chain belt she wore. The only reply he got was another light smile before she took to looking out the window again.  
"Is something on your mind? You look troubled."

She didn't really want to answer, but then, he was being much more civil than other men usually were to her. To most others, she was an object that others wanted to have. An object that had no feelings or any rights. It was sickening, to a degree.  
After a few moments of baited silence, she quietly replied that she was not feeling too well. No 'account for' was given otherwise, she simply left it at that. Her company, in support, asked if he could get or do anything for her, in which she replied that it wouldn't be necessary.

"I thank you, but, you needn't worry about me. I'm just a bother here today, you should go find yourself some more enjoyable company."

"And what kind of impression would I leave upon you, if I did that?" Leon asked, somewhat insulted. Keeping a gentle tone, he scooted his chair closer and would not speak again until she held his gaze with her own.  
"My lady, if you are not well, then perhaps you should not be without some company? Not having any sort of entertainment while at a party could cause you to feel worse, would it not? You would merely be focusing on your ailment, right?"

"I suppose," She sighed, after considering what he had said. "Maybe a distraction is in order, then."

"Maybe," He smiled at her, winning a smile from her in return. Standing, he held out a hand and asked her if she would kindly give him the honour of dancing with him.

With a slight blush, she accepted his hand and allowed him to escort her towards the other dancing guests.

After the Cronqvist's anniversary party, it was commonly known that Leon and Sara were 'unofficially' courting. They hadn't really mentioned to anyone their interest in each other, but living in a somewhat secluded and small vassal area, word traveled fast.  
Lord Trantoul had no qualms on the matter whatsoever. He was actually tickled pink by the idea. It saved him the trouble of having to eventually get to finding a suitor for his daughter, as regrettable as that act would have been.

Though his daughter and her courtier were still in the foundling stage of what could result in a relationship, they still refused to make an official statement to the members of their families. It was a precaution, really, just in case there was something that may sour the probability of the two getting along.

Leon and Sara spent their times together doing simple things that couples over time have tended to do, such as having picnics, going for horseback rides and visiting the festivals in the local villages. Their picnics were usually by the river that ran through both their family grounds, in a secluded bank surrounded by weeping willows. It swiftly became their favourite spot to sit and chat about whatever crossed their minds.

A few weeks after they had started this casual affair, the elder Lady Belmont felt a change of pace was in order. She cordially invited the Trantoul's over for a light supper on a chilly fall evening.  
They accepted the offer, and brought dessert as a token of thanks when they arrived. Lord Trantoul was dressed in gold robes and his daughter was dressed to match, though her outfit was more of the white satin sort. Alternatively, the Belmonts were both dressed in their own appropriate red attire.

Dinner went well as expected, and the elder nobles went off on a tour of the Belmont estate, as per requested by Lord Trantoul. Their offspring, however, took to sitting by the fireplace. Leon grabbed a book from the mantle and sat back down on the divan, next to Sara.

"Hm. Poetry?" She smiled and looked at the book's title in curiosity. "How... Amorous of you, my lord."

He smiled in return, then asked if she had a better idea as for how he could entertain her. She replied that him reading to her would suit just fine.  
And it did, though she eventually fell asleep with her head on his lap. Warm from the fire, and entirely comfortable, if not feeling a mite awkward, he followed suit soon after.  
It was too saccharine-sweet a sight for anyone to witness, but when the 'elders' came back, they could help but smile at the dozing pair.

"I think we could call it 'official' now, hmm? I think there's going to be very little to worry about in terms of their 'getting along' worries." Sir Trantoul whispered, winking at Lady Belmont.

She smiled and nodded, asking if they should disturb the two.

"Ah, not just yet. They look so peaceful." He paused, carefully choosing his next words. "Dare I say, it is almost like they were meant for each other?"

Lady Belmont nodded after a moment of thought. "I must say, my Lord, that I agree. My son has never been able to open up to anyone fair before. I commend your daughter for her charm."

The other chuckled lightly, waving a hand dismissively. "Thank you, mi'lady, but I must praise your son's personality, for it is that which got her to open up. The good Lord knows what a feat that has proved to be."

A moment later, Sara awoke, sitting up properly before turning in her seat to face the elders. "Ah, father. I apologize... Was I asleep long?"

He replied that she couldn't have been asleep for longer that ten minutes, to which she sighed in relief and straightened the sleeves of her blouse.

"Come now, my daughter," He quietly said a moment later. "It is getting late, and I don't wish for us to be rude."

Sara nodded, waiting until they left the room before she got up off the comfy lounge bench. She turned towards the door in means of leaving, but she simply couldn't do such a thing without saying goodbye to Leon. He was still fast asleep though.  
Smiling to herself, she took a flower out from her 'live' hairpiece and placed it in one of his hands. She then planted a light kiss on his forehead and quickly went to catch up with her father.

Just after Lady Belmont saw the guests out, she went back and woke her son up, only intending for him to move to his chambers. He blinked a few times before he became fully conscious, then looked down at the orange poppy in his hand.  
He muttered something about 'dreams being real' before he enclosed his hand around the flower and headed off for bed.

His mother silently watched him go, a light smile spreading across her face.


	4. Orders, Moments & Danger

The following morning, Leon awoke to voices echoing in the main hallway. From what he could tell, a few male voices were giving instructions against the resonation of a distinct female voice. Who could possibly be out there, to cause his mother to speak out in such a reprimanding tone? Quickly throwing on pants and a basic tunic over his long undergarments, he strode out of his chambers and towards the estate's entrance.

"What is going on here?" He demanded, upon seeing two unfamiliar men taking threatening stances against Lady Belmont. The only familiarity that these strangers gave off was their light plate shoulder armor, which bore the mark of the military company that Leon served with. This still did not help matters that these two had intimidated a lady.

"Ah, you are awake," Lady Belmont said aside. One of her hands rose to her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What can I do for you... gentleman?"

One of the two cleared his throat and saluted the young Baron. The other soldier handed over a scroll of parchment. "Sir, we have an urgent message for you."

"Oh, who from?" Leon asked, flatly looking at the top of the document as he opened it.

"I cannot say any more on this private matter, not while..."

"-The Lady Belmont can hear whatever it is you need to tell me. Do keep in mind she lost her husband - and my father, to this endless campaign of war, good captain."

"Sorry, mi'Lord." The higher ranking of the two threw a cautious look at Lady Belmont, who had crossed her arms and smiled at him with pure satisfaction. A scowl then crossed the man's face.

"Another drive into the East? For all that is Holy, I have I not done enough militia service for the King?"

Though both soldiers were dumbstruck, the lesser-ranking soldier eventually spoke up. "My Lord, his Majesty has called for all available soldiers to rally at the castle in a fortnight's time. Those who do not respond to this summons will be stripped of all their fortunes."

Leon's eyebrows knitted together, his whole face seemed to reflect his frown. "Excellent." He muttered sarcastically. "Well, good soldiers," Tone now doused with malevolence, he continued. "I thank you for this wonderful, rude, awakening. I dare say I shall have the pleasure of seeing you in a fortnight. Good day."

Grunting, the captain spun on his heel and stormed out of the Belmont residence.

The other soldier smiled nervously, backing away from Leon and his mother. "... Well, I best be off then. Good day, fair Belmont's."

Leon bolted the door behind the unexpected guests, turned and leaned his back against the door. He sighed and let himself slowly drop down to a sitting position. His arms loosely encircled his legs and he smacked his head down on to his knees.

"My dear, are you all right?" It was a redundant question but a mothers' concern had already cancelled out any over-logical thoughts. The Lady of the manor crouched down in front of her son and ran a hand through his messy locks.

"No, mother." He said quietly as he let out a breath. A long silence followed before he spoke again. "What were those two trying to do before I came in? Are you all right?"

Lady Belmont smiled to herself at his question. It always made her happy when this child of hers thought of others before himself, even when clearly under stress. "They were simply demanding to see you immediately. I had offered to take the message for you, but they said it had to be given directly. I suppose I got a little too defensive when I refused to wake you for something that could obviously wait a few hours."

He lifted his head a little and gave her a smile. "Thank you for trying."

"Of course. You know I would do nearly the impossible for you or your brother. ...Now, let's get you something to eat."

After the late breakfast, Leon returned to his chambers to dress properly for a venture on horseback. Black leather riding boots, grey-striped trousers and a red tunic made up his attire. Over that, he wore a long, faded leather coat with his family's crest embroidered on the back. He equipped his long sword, tucked a small bag of silver pieces into a pouch on his belt and slid a small dagger into his left boot. Grabbing an apple from the kitchen for his steed, he announced that he was going out to survey their lands. From across the grand house, he heard his mother call back that he should 'take care' while gone. With a smile, Leon headed for the stables.

Everything was quiet, as per usual of the rolling hills that shaped countryside. Far off in the distance, he could see the stone walls that separated the vassal lands and marked the feudal Lord's domains from each other. The Trantoul household could be seen off in a lower part of the land from Leon's position, the crest flag flying blue, complimented by the partly-cloudy sky.  
He had taken to the South wall first, in his inspection, which had bore more view of endless plains, with a scatted bit of forest here and there near the horizon. Proceeding to the East, then North he had traveled, but none too swiftly. The young Lord had wanted to take this opportunity to think about his unexpected, upcoming commitment. The West lands were next to be looked at, and at the corner of the West and North, he decided to take a moments rest at the spot by the river at which he and Sara had often visited.

Dismounting, he patted his horse, a gentle gelding named Valiant, as he walked around to the front of it and removed its bridle. Valiant had been trained to never stray far from its rider, and could come running on a whistle command. Leon still had some work to do with this beautiful equine when it came to vaulting on to its back, but the dear creature was reliable when it counted. With a pat to Valiant's nose, he turned away and headed for the riverbank. Much to Leon's surprise there was someone sitting under a certain willow tree reading a book. Drawing closer with caution, he smiled when he recognized the person.

"...Lady Trantoul. What a surprise to see you here!" He said as he moved to lean an arm against an overhanging branch.

"Ah! I didn't expect you... I mean, I didn't think anyone would be here..." Sara quipped as she grabbed at a scrap of cloth she had been using as a bookmark and placed into her book before slamming it shut and putting a hand over the title of the book.

He chuckled a little at her futile attempt to hide her book. He made a motion that he wanted to see the small, hardcover tome. "I shan't tell anyone you were out here reading - will that please you, mi'lady?"

"I suppose," She returned his smile and handed over the book with a false sigh.

He took it gently, sat next to her and then looked at the cover of the book. "Alchemy? Some heavy content there,"

He hadn't said 'for a lady', or any such thing thereafter. Yet the silence that followed his unfinished sentence made Sara uncomfortable.

"Do you... think ill of me?" A timid question escaped her lips.

Leon blinked in surprise at this. "Why would I?"

"Well, it is a subject that isn't very popular - at least as far as the church is concerned - for women to study."

Shaking his head, he looked at her and spoke earnestly. "I don't see anything wrong with it - besides, Alchemy isn't exactly something I understand myself. Perhaps you can explain it to me when you finish the book?" Sara smiled at him but didn't seem completely reassured.

"Think of it this way; you will have yet another vast subject over me. Therefore, you have gained even more respect from myself."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." She shuffled a little closer to him and rested her head on his closest shoulder. In response, he draped an arm across her shoulders in support and leaned his head against the top of hers.

Contented for the moment, Leon relaxed. However he soon gave into a question that started to nag at the back of his head. "Forgive me for belittling you, my Lady, but how come you are out her alone? And where be your horse?"

Due to the nature of their blossoming relationship, Sara let the question go. Though she could read between the lines to realize that he was just asking out of concern for her safety. "If you must know, I simply had to get out on my own for a bit. I figured a walk would do me some good and before I knew it, I found myself here, at our spot."

"I'm glad, really." The other murmured, taking one of her hands into his free one. "I too had to get away from everything. At least, just for a little bit."

They sat together like that for a long while, barely noticing an ominous cloud rolling in off the horizon. What was most likely a rain cloud, looked like a strange creature in the sky - or so it would have to anyone with an overactive imagination. It slowly grew darker outside, but the pair took little heed as they talked on about subjects they had recently taken interest in. Steadily darker the atmosphere got, to the point where it seemed as if dusk had fallen several hours early.

In the rolling darkness, Leon barely had time to react in self defense when something leapt at him from the nearby underbrush. He miraculously had the time to unsheathe his sword before the teeth of, whatever it was, clamped down on his throat. Blocking with the sharp side of the blade, it immediately cut into the furry flesh of what appeared to be a rabid wolf. Yet this 'wolf' was far bigger than one he had ever encountered.  
His foe was now on the ground wounded. Wishing mercy on the beast, he jabbed his sword into a vital spot on its neck to quickly finish it off. With gruesome task done, he glanced back at Sara to see if she was all right. Indeed she was, but a little frightened. She had risen just after he had, grabbing the knife from his boot without him even realizing and had hurled it into the forehead of another creature that had jumped out from her side of the bushes. Such a lucky throw.

Leon was impressed by her luck. Or was it skill? He then immediately felt stupid for being so blind about her safety. If she hadn't of made that throw...

"Wolves? I have never heard of them attacking people during the day," She murmured, hand to her chin in thought as she continued to stand with her back to him. "Oh Leon, what are we going to do about-" She paused near the end of her sentence due to being suddenly forced to turn around and be submitted to a very strong hug from her companion. ". . .this?"

Holding her close, Leon didn't reply right away. He was too appalled with himself to even form words for a good few moments. Eventually he sputtered out an apology for not watching over her when he should have. She looked up at him after his lamentation and smiled softly. Her reply to him was that she knew that he couldn't always anticipate that there might be an ambush from all sides and that he had already been watching for her safety when he took the first beast head on. She also admitted that with him being so brave beside her, she felt she had the courage to fight for his safety as well.

He smiled at her words and thanked her for her patience with him. "...I think it best to get you home."

Sara nodded, then suddenly remembered something. She crossed over to her deceased attacker and put a foot to its head for leverage as she pulled out the long ivory-handled knife. Leon watched her as she did the task and noticed how she didn't flinch as she did such. Odd.

"Here. Sorry for using it without your permission." She said, moving to hand it over to him after wiping it off in the grass.

He gently pushed her hands away from him in indication that he didn't want it. ". . .I think you should keep it. Once something has saved your life, I believe it is up to a person to keep it close."

Sara smiled, her tone was lightly sarcastic. "Such a gift." With a sigh, Leon stepped to hug her and rested his head atop of hers as she completed the embrace. She smiled to herself and made a motion of looking up at him to say something, though a sharp howl in the not-so-far distance snapped them both back into the reality of their situation.

Thinking quickly, Leon whistled for his steed and hoisted his lady companion up into the saddle, following soon after. Insisting that Valiant move at no slower than full speed, they galloped off across the Trantoul property towards Sara's front door.A little fearful, the young Lady clung to the saddle before her with white knuckles. She only released her grip a little when a whisper in her ear told to relax and lean back into her gallant knight, who wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her against him supportively.

Within a few minutes they arrived in a cloud of dust at the front door of Trantoul manner. Leon hopped off and hastily helped Sara down while suggesting she get inside and bolt the doors.

She nodded, quickly kissed his cheek and dashed for the door, leaving him with the words, "Despite circumstances, I enjoyed our time!"

Leon sighed to himself with a smile, thinking to himself that only a woman could say such a sentence in two seconds.


	5. Love for Another

The time for members of the local company to return to the Middle East was swiftly drawing near.

Nervous and perhaps a little anxious, Leon felt very conflicted about his expected duties. He had just gotten himself used to being at home and could relax his guard. Being at battle made sure for always watching one's back and never acting without considering every possible reaction. Naturally he would miss spending time with what was left of his family. He also didn't want to miss out on getting to know Sara better.

Sara...

He knew what he had to do about his feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if he should pursue it right away. And what if her father, Lord Trantoul, didn't consent? The idea tore him up inside.  
The young knight sighted heavily to himself and he sat on his horse that was trotting over to the Cronqvist residence. To make matters more emotionally difficult, Elizabetha had fallen terribly ill.

Mathias was a wreck when he stopped by to wish her well. His dark-haired tactician friend sat in the main hall all by his lonesome, brooding sadly. He had an arm propped up on the table to his left and was resting his forehead against his hand. Quietly, Leon moved to crouch before his friend. With a mix of calmness and worry, he looked up into a pair of dark, hollow eyes.

"Leon," Mathias whispered in a barely audible voice. His tone was hoarse. "She's so weak... And I can't be excused from this accursed campaign duty to nurse her and be here for her... until she..."

Nodding in understanding, Leon gently cut him off. "There is always hope. She has a fighting chance before you can resign her memory to the afterlife. Be strong for her. She's in our prayers, my friend."

Mathias sat up properly, a small fire alit his eyes. "You have not seen her condition! She can barely move her head without overexerting herself!"

"Time, friend. Give it time." The other stood, a little put off by the outburst.

"Yes, of course." He returned to his position of brooding, lowering the level of his voice. "Though I fear the 'good lord' is using time against me."

"Mathias!" Aghast, his friend raised both eyebrows and moved to put a hand on his shoulder.

The tactician smacked his hand aside and glared at him. "Good day, Baron Belmont. I shall tell my wife you were here and I shall send her your regards."

Though he quietly left the manor without another word, Leon was fuming mad. Of course it had not helped matters that his 'dear friend' had slammed the door behind him in a childish huff. Wrinkled brow and all, he fetched and led Valiant from off the Cronqvist estate. Just as they rounded the gates, they nearly collided into Lord Trantoul and Sara who were in a small wagon.

"Ah, young Lord Belmont!" The elder man exclaimed, raising a hand in greeting.

Leon returned the gesture, as he watched Sara hop from the wagon on her own and approach him. Not saying a thing, he automatically took and kissed her hand. Only doing so because she wasn't a fan of it.  
Sara smiled and raised an eyebrow. She'd get him back later. But for now she quietly asked what was bothering him. Leon replied that he'd explain later. In the meanwhile, Lord Trantoul chuckled to himself as he observed the two whispering lovebirds.

"I heard about Elizabetha," Sara mumbled, audible enough so her father could hear. "Poor thing."

"We have arrived to wish her well. However it seems that you beat us to it, right, Baron?"

"It seems so, Lord Trantoul. Although I don't know if now is the best time. Mathias has worried himself... Silly."

"I think I can handle a tactician. Thank you for the kind warning, however." The elder Lord smiled, but was now concerned for Mathias. "Say, would you like to join us later for dinner at our home?"

Sara looked discreetly estatic at her father's suggestion. Upon seeing her expression, Leon couldn't help but reply with, "How could I refuse?"

Later that evening, Leon nervously struck up the fated conversation with Lord Trantoul after dinner. Naturally he waited until Sara had excused herself from their company for a moment.

"Lord Trantoul, I was wondering if I may be so bold…"

The older man smiled, looking at his very shy company who had just trailed off into silence. With a nod, he raised his after-dinner aile and took a shorg swig. "Go on, my boy. Do not be so timid. We are friend, after all."

"Well…" The young Belmont rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. "I really adore your daughter, my Lord. She's a wonderful person. ...Would you object to me... asking for Sara's hand?"

Leon winced after he finished speaking. Silence followed and when he finally opened one eye, he saw before him a positively beaming elder gentleman.

"No objections, Baron! She has such fondness for you after all."

Leon blinked. "Really, my Lord?"

"I even give you my blessing."

"Thank you. But it is up to her if she wants to be married."

"Ever the idealist."

"Sorry, I get that from my father."

"Naturally." Lord Trantoul smiled again, glancing at his daughter as she returned to the room. She seemed oblivious to their conversation. "But he was a good man, so there is nothing to fret over."

Sara, pretending not to pay attention to their conversation, stood next to Leon and discreetly squeezed his hand. Due to her small gesture of affection, a smile formed on Leon's face that stayed put the rest of the evening.

Later in the week, the day finally came when the company had to leave. In a slight panic Leon urgently requested of Sara to meet him at their quiet place.  
He waited under the tree, his polished silver armor shining in the early morning sun. His blue tabard fluttered slightly, sending the embroidered silver dragon upon it into mock flight.  
When Sara appeared, she looked simply divine in her simple ivory dress accented with a blue waistcoat. Interestingly, she had willow branches woven tastefully into her hairstyle. It was a symbol to represent that someone they loved was off and away at war.

"Be brave... and wise. Like you have always been before." She said, sadly. She stepped ever closer, practically gliding over to him.

"I shall. Thank you." A long pause and a longing look followed from the knight. Now or never, he figured. "I have something I have to ask before I leave."

His companion smiled slyly. "Ah you do not wish to be distracted by my impending answer to this question while out on the field, do you?"

Too clever she was. That was right on the mark. Nonetheless, Leon nodded and gulped as he took one of her hands and got on one knee before her.

"I know this is terribly unfair of me to ask such a thing before leaving to do dangerous 'work' in God's name. I also condone making you worry. Though, my Lady Trantoul, I truly love you and cherish what we have shared together. I humbly ask you for your hand in marriage."

Unladylike in all aspects, she yanked back her hand only to put both of them to her face to hide the quickly reddening color of her cheeks. Shy and silent, all she could do was cast her gaze to the ground, back to him and then repeat the cycle.

Holding his breath, Leon felt a sickening wave of nausea wash over him.

Finally, she took his hands in hers and gently tugged on them in indication that she wished for him to stand up. When he did, she positively beamed at him. "...I shall wait," She breathed anxiously, her breath a little short due to her newfound nervousness. "and I shall pray for your safe return. And when you return, I would be honored to be your wife."

Her newly instated fiancé had wanted to reply, but she shyly pressed her hands upon his breastplate for leverage as she leaned up to give him a soft, chaste kiss. The gleaming knight smiled at her afterwards, his face now a-flush as well. A row of trumpets sounded off in the distance. The sound came from in the direction of the castle. His smile faded a little at the meaning of it.

"My lady, I must go. I will be thinking of you."

"And I of you, my... love. Please come back to me alive."

He nodded, but wished to stay realistic. "I shall do what I can. It's always up to the master of life, is it not?"

"Indeed." Sara nodded, looking down for a moment. "Write to me! I do not care what about. Just keep me informed. I shall even take them to Elizabetha and share them with her. She and I will also keep you and Mathias updated on what is happening here."

"I shall write when I can. I swear to you."

Hugging each other tightly, they stayed like that for a short while before Leon gathered up the will to tear himself away from her. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he looked upon her with a sad smile, before whispering his final farewell.  
Sara walked with him in silence to where his horse awaited. Waving them off with a 'take care', she then returned to the riverside and suddenly collapsed into a heap on the ground. She cried to herself, her emotions finally boiling over from being bottled up for so long.

* * *

...To be concluded soon! Thanks to everyone for their continuing support.:) 


End file.
